


My Possession

by ScentedBooks



Series: Discord Bingo [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bingo, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Explicit Sexual Content, Geralt of Rivia calls Jaskier pet names, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Rimming, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, discord server bingo baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScentedBooks/pseuds/ScentedBooks
Summary: Jaskier wakes up next to Geralt after months apart, Geralt shows Jaskier how much he missed him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Discord Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 194
Collections: Bounce A Coin Bingo





	My Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Discord Bingo Card: Praise Kink
> 
> Discord Server link: 18+  
> https://discord.gg/4T58UhH
> 
> Follow me :  
> @scented-books

When Jaskier wakes up, his nose is buried into a bare chest and his body is feverish from the stale sun that peaks its way into the window to the room of the inn. 

A comfortable bed is underneath him, a rare occasion for the choices he had made in his past. Always in a forest, a tent on the ground either alone or next to a body that was only something to keep him warm, to keep him _safe_. As he had always planned. Now though, he wakes up for these same reasons, except now, he is _warm_ because the person, the _man_ keeping him safe is allowing Jaskier to touch, to cradle him and steal his warmth willingly. 

Something Jaskier did not know he deserved. 

Deserved a touch of something who actually cared how he felt, someone whose entire focus was on making _him_ feel good, to live the rest of eternity in ecstasy. 

And _loved_ doing it, making him feel good, to hear how _good_ he was. 

His gaze landed on the harsh lines of the body still sleeping next to him, even breathes causing his chest to rise and fall in a steady thrum. His blue eyes scanned the body slowly, after months of not seeing one another, finally being in each other’s presence once again. Jaskier wanted to savor every moment that he could before the brute of the man under him would make him stay safe and try to leave him behind. Leaving Jaskier to follow, and eventually get caught again. 

But the punishment was so worth it, even a couple of days of sleeping alone nowadays was horrible. Even the look of disappointment one Geralts face when they would, “run into one another” was worth it, even if it broke Jaskier’s heart a bit to know that he had been _bad_. The shiver that runs though his veins when he only hears Geralt speak, even if it is not much. 

Every time. It is exactly what he craves. The hint of praise coming from his mouth, is enough for Jaskier to _bow_ to the mere sound of his voice. 

So anyone can blame him for allowing himself to be greedy at the touch, the taste of the sweat that runs down Geralt’s throat, but he’d never let anyone but Geralt feel the pleasure of how Jaskier gets when he is _praised_. 

So his bright blue eyes greedily roam over the expanse of skin that is being shown to him, that the sun is lighting up more, just for him to see. The times where they get to see each other, even just for a moment is enough for Jaskier, hopefully it is enough for Geralt. He _really_ hopes its enough for Geralt, since he wont let him go on hunts anymore, not since he got hurt, completely on accident, and his secret was told to the Witcher’s golden, fear filled eyes, as his wound healed itself so slowly that if Jaskier had not been awake, Geralt would have killed the human on sight. 

The one that stabbed him in a jealous rage in a tavern, after they had only gotten back together.  
Shameful that that night did not go how he had planned. 

He shakes those thoughts away when a calloused hand travels down his spine, tracing the curve of his back slowly, even though he knows that Geralt is completely aware that he is awake. 

His hearts beating to fast to not give himself away. 

Last night they had finally been reunited, Geralt letting himself stay with Jaskier for the night, and even giving the gift of Jaskier going with him to his next location. But, for last night, Jaskier had not even been looking for Geralt, the one and only time that they were in the same place being completely a test of fate. 

That Geralt had been the one waiting for _him_. After playing for the tavern closest to the Kingdom he would be performing for in the couple of days, the Witcher himself was sitting in the corner, the same way they had met for the first time. But this time, Geralt’s eyes had followed the bard’s movement, even if the bard himself was not aware of it. 

“I didn’t know you’d be here wolf.” Jaskier had uttered out, completely baffled at the mere presence of his Witcher.

A smile threatening to break out on his face as the only response he had gotten in return was, “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

And then they had fallen asleep together, giving themselves a simple touch after they had changed into clothes to sleep in, and the door was locked with a soft click. 

Jaskier responds to the fingers gliding down his back, only tightening his hold on the waist beneath him, the scary thought that allows him to relax. He feels Geralt’s nails dig into his skin, the slight shift that puts him underneath Geralt, he feels his foot get caught in the thin blanket that is keeping the overbearing heat in and lets go. 

\--  
\--

The delicate skin beneath him shivers when his nails scrape the hollow point on the bards back. Sometimes its hard for Geralt to believe, even for the softest moment that Jaskier is _his_. 

Sky blue eyes blink up at him slowly, as he brings his arm up to brush his thumb against the plump mouth. Long eyelashes blinking at him and exhaling just as slow. The breathtaking hue of Jaskier’s eyes never breaking eye contact with the gold of his own, making his breath catch. 

His stomach tightens. 

“You’re beautiful.” Geralt murmurs. Watching heat line Jaskier’s cheeks. Traveling down to his neck, lining his bare chest, a breathy gasp leaving the bards lips, pleased, and embarrassed all at the same time. 

Geralt leans down, moistening his lips as he goes, and watches as Jaskier follows the movement with hooded eyes. 

He gives Jaskier a soft smile, as their lips merge together, shoving his tongue into Jaskier’s pliant mouth, swirling it around slowly, his hands move around Jaskier’s body. Connecting with his hips, and clutching at the meat surrounding the skin, wanting it to leave a mark. 

He feels the heat radiating off his body, as he squeezes Jaskier’s ass, molding his hand around the round portion of his body. Geralt cups his jaw with his other hand, letting it roam as it goes, cupping Jaskier’s jaw to deepen the kiss. 

“Baby,” Geralt’s voice filters out, biting Jaskier’s bottom lip, causing Jaskier to whine in response as quiet as his words, a whisper for themselves. Jaskier’s legs wrap around Geralt’s waist, hoisting him even closer, as if there was any room in between them left. Craving more, Geralt digs deeper into his mouth. Finally, he pulls away and presses kiss after kiss against his jaw, memorizing the taste of his skin. Taking his mouth lower, he presses open mouthed ones against the heaving chest, going slowly, listening to now breathy moans, 

“ _Geralt..._

Jaskier’s getting to a point where he may start whining, 

“Please… _Geralt_ … Please” Jaskier rasps, and Geralt chuckles quietly to himself, and continuing his way down, teasing with his teeth as he goes. 

“I’ve got you darling.”

Jaskier shivers that the voice against his skin, his nerves spiking, thankful that he is not wearing anything underneath the blanket that barely covers his body now. When Geralt gets to his lower stomach he sucks a bruise onto the skin there, causing Jaskier to moan out quietly again, his legs tightening where they now almost sit on his shoulders. 

Geralt wants Jaskier a mess, moaning and making his head spin in all the right ways, as he grabs the bottle from within the sheets and pours some of the liquid onto his hands, warming them as he continues sucking bruise after bruise onto his skin, moving the blanket out of his way. 

Jaskier bucks his hips when Geralt kisses the head of his cock and licks his tongue from the base to the hilt. Leaving saliva behind him. When Geralt glances up at Jaskier, he is not surprised at what he sees. His pupils are blown, black covering almost the entirety of the beautiful blue, his lips are swollen from the abuse that they endured from the previous kissing, his free hands tangling through his hair, making a mess of himself. He cant help himself as he speaks in a hushed whisper, 

“Look at you Jas, you’re already _wrecked_ Julian and I’ve barely gotten started.”

Jaskier lets out a breath, his legs shaking, and his cock laying heavily between them as Geralt moves lower, continuing his way down and spreads the meat of Jaskier’s ass open with both hands and presses his thumb over Jaskier’s hole before licking his way across the hole, more saliva dripping from his mouth as he goes. 

_“Oh,”_ Jaskier gasps, his hole attempting to clench around Geralt’s tongue as it moves. 

“I’ve missed you,” Geralt murmurs, dragging his moist finger around Jaskier’s hole, “I’ve missed this, I wonder just how tight you are from being away from me for so long.” 

Heat travels down Jaskier’s body at the words, losing himself over the tone of Geralt’s voice.

Geralt shifts, lifting Jaskier’s legs over his shoulders and sucks _hard_ at the flickering hole. He hears himself, the wet smacking noises that fill the quiet room, and looks again to see Jaskier’s eyes closing, rolling to the back of his head, whining at the feeling. His toes curling over, as Geralt’s tongue curls ever so slightly, and moves to mouth at the bard’s balls. 

“ _Please,_ Jaskier cries out, feeling close at the teasing. 

Smiling to himself, Geralt sharpening his tongue and pushes into Jaskier’s hole. Licking at the walls he can reach, jaw locking as he helps Jaskier chase pleasure. He starts fucking against the hole with his tongue. 

Jaskier sobs with it, bucking his hips beyond his control, Geralt presses his free hand against Jaskier’s lower belly to stop his movements, precum is steadily leaking close to where Geralt’s hand is pressing, as he continues to eat Jaskier’s ass quickly. 

“Ah, _ah!_ Jaskier cries out again, his throat hoarse from the volume. 

Geralt grabs more lube from where the bottle has fallen, drizzling it all over, and when the substance is warm his finger joins his tongue, and Geralt speaks again,

“So wet my love, you’re doing so _good_.” 

Jaskier’s back arches with pleasure, a slight hiss of pain after it being so long without one another. He only gives the bard a moment before he adds another, the act making Jaskier choke above him in surprise, 

Geralt’s fingers scissor into Jaskier’s wet heat, eager to allow him to keep going, as Geralt kisses along the expanse of skin he has been gifted with, never stopping as he adds a third finger. Pushing them in and out of Jaskier’s hole. 

He curls his fingers, shifting them up slightly, hitting Jaskier’s prostate, making the bard attempt to escape the hold on his body as he whines helplessly beneath him. 

“Please, _please_ Geralt, _Fuck me..!_ Jaskier yells out brokenly, the torture becoming to much. 

Geralt groans against Jaskier’s thigh, “I love hearing you.” 

Jaskier sighs, freezing up at the unexpected words. The surprise driving him closer towards the edge. His breaths coming over heavy against his own arm when Geralt continues to drive his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside of him. 

Just before Jaskier gets to the edge where his vision begins to blur, Geralt stops his movements and sits up slowly, and ignores Jaskier’s whine at the loss completely, 

“Legs around my waist my sweet, _yeah_ just like that.” Geralt leans forwards and catches Jaskier in a soft kiss, “Ready?” Jaskier nods against his neck. 

Jaskier’s mouth opens in a silent scream as Geralt’s cock lines up with his hole. Tilting Jaskier’s hips up to better account for the angle and presses himself inside slowly. The feeling of his cock slipping in, stretching Jaskier to accommodate him, burning only a bit as the lube wrapped around Geralt’s cock making the glide easier. 

Jaskier’s head hits the pillow beneath him, “ _Yes_ Fuck!” he cant help the words falling from his mouth, as the feeling, the overwhelming feeling of Geralt sliding into him takes over his senses. 

“You feel so good, you’re so good Jaskier.” Geralt growls, kissing Jaskier again. 

They kiss for a moment, allowing Jaskier to get used to the feeling again, and then he pulls out slightly only close to halfway, never leaving him fully before pushing back him harshly, feeling Jaskier’s toes curl again from behind his back, nails digging into his shoulders as Jaskier lets out a moan. 

“Let me hear you.” Geralt says against Jaskier’s throat as he builds up his pace, the force moving Jaskier up the bed slightly causing the bard to grip tighter to not move away from the pleasure the movement causes. 

Geralt slams against his prostate, over and over and Jaskier forgets how to _speak_ moans leaving his body, as he screams, eyes screwed shut. After the only sound of skin meeting skin is heard, for the amount of time that Jaskier is unable to remember, he hears Geralt speak again through the fog that is forming in his mind, 

“Look so pretty Julian, taking my cock so _well_ bard.” 

Jaskier can feel himself nodding, he is breathless as Geralt fucks into him with everything he feels for Jaskier. He hears his own moans and the bed creaking from the stress that they are causing, but he cannot stop. The feeling of Geralt fucking him deeper, harder than he had imagined this morning would go, the brutal but caring pace reminding him of all the other times they have fucked, rocking into Geralt from above and having his face pressed into the pillow. The different visions through the haze driving him closer and closer to the edge. 

And when they do this, when he gets to hear Geralt speak more than he does sometimes in months, the growls in his ears, the soft praises that melt into his skin, he can feel himself getting closer as the movements become erratic, somehow getting faster. 

He pulls Geralt down into a rough kiss, only breaking it again when he is on the edge, “Geralt… Geralt, gonna.. gonna cum. _Harder_ ” He presses himself closer to Geralt, not letting go as the pace picks up even more.

“Come on baby, cum for me.” Geralt responds as he sucks another bruise into Jaskier’s throat, “Let go for me Julian.” He grips Jaskier’s legs tighter, his hole clenching almost painfully, refusing to let his cock go.

Jaskier cums with the feeling of Geralt’s teeth biting against his throat, a moan spilling from his mouth as he blindly stares up at the ceiling. Geralt stutters his hips, biting harshly, making Jaskier whine in overstimulation as Geralt rides out his own orgasm. 

Cum drips down Jaskier’s ass as Geralt slowly pulls out of him. And without warning Geralt falls next to Jaskier and pulls him close, not caring of the mess in between them. 

“My little hummingbird.” Geralt tiredly states, “We’ll go get food after we bathe.” 

“Hm.” Jaskier replies, snuggling into the warmth. 

And then they finally sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudo if you'd like :)


End file.
